I Can See That You Can't
by Chat-Chan
Summary: The fairy tales in books are what we read to children before they go to sleep. But living in one is a completely different story, and once the book is shut, nothing is a wonderful as it seems to be. Main couples: InuKag MirSan and SesshRin
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** I can see that you can't

**Published:**

**Authoress: **Moi, chat-chan

**Summary:** The fairy tales in books are what we read to children before they go to sleep. But living in one is a completely different story, and once the book is shut, nothing is a wonderful as it seems to be. Main couples: Inu/Kag Mir/San and Sessh/Rin

**Disclaimer:** We don't even need this, but they are always fun to write. Bob and I have finally kidnapped Inuyasha and co, and stuffed them under my bed. But you didn't read any of this

Let the story begin!

"Hold your breath, and count to three, everything will be alright when you're with me."

I heard the ringing coming from the clock tower down yonder by the castle, and I knew it was time to rise. Shakily, I stood up, grabbed my staff and walked into the kitchen. Cautiously, I felt around in the pitch-black darkness, making sure I would not bump into anything. I started up the fire and began cooking breakfast.

An hour later, the food was steaming hot, and I placed it out on the table with as much caution as I could muster. That's when I heard it. The horrid, scream, from above.

"KAAAGOOOMEEE!" I sighed. I always wondered if she got tired of screaming so loud every morning.

"I'm coming Urasue!" I yelled back. I grabbed my staff and climbed up the numerous steps. Sometimes life could be so dull. I walked down the long hall, keeping my steady pace until I reached the final door. My knuckles reached out and rapped softly on the wood, and then I heard a grumble on the other side, which I presumed meant, "Come in." Gently, I opened the door.

"Kagome, go wake up Tsubaki and Kikyo, and tell them I wish there presence," her voice moaned out. With a sigh, I nodded my head, and left the room. I counted my steps, one…two…three... When I reached ten, I turned to my right, and knocked on the door. A melodious voice answered out.

"Yes?" Kikyo had always been a morning person, and at times I even wondered if she was truly her mother's daughter.

"Urasue wishes your presence in her room," I called out. These doors must be thin, I mused. We were able to communicate clearly to one another with a chunk of wood in the way. When I heard rustling coming from the other side, I knew she had heard me, and walked down to Tsubaki's room. Tsubaki wasn't as easy as Kikyo. I still remember that one time I had to drag her by her feet to get her out of bed. Ah, fun times.

I knocked loudly on the door. I waited a couple minutes, before assuring myself she hadn't heard me. I knocked louder and continuously until I heard a loud, "GO AWAY!" I stifled a laugh.

"Tsubaki," I chocked out. "Your mother wishes your presence in her room." A little later, the door swung open, and Tsubaki let out a disgruntled sigh and walked to her mother's room. I followed her with a smirk on my face. Tsubaki and her mother both never liked getting out of bed early, for anything. Well, ok, maybe the prince, but he wouldn't just waltz in to wake us up early in the morning.

We entered the massive room that belonged to Urasue, and I stayed in the back as Tsubaki sat down her mother's bed.

"It's good that you joined us Tsubaki," Kikyo said pleasantly, though I could hear the mischievous taunting in her voice. "I was wondering if you'd ever show up."

"Shut it Kikyo," Tsubaki yawned out. Wait a minute…I could have just sworn I heard music playing!

"This isn't the time for arguing," Urasue cut in. "I've heard a rumor that the prince has to marry soon. Seeing as I have two beautiful daughters, we need to go to town and buy you dresses so that for his annual birthday ball, and you may be the stars of the show." Aha! So the prince _was_ involved with the awakening of my god-forsaken stepmother! Wait, is that him now? A sudden desire to yell out, "Look, the prince is waltzing in the hall!" but I thought better of it. Suddenly I felt sick. Any man who wanted to marry Kikyo or Tsubaki had issues beyond belief. I'm sure there _had _to be better people out there for him. Sure, I've heard that they were, quote, "_blossoms of beauty_," several times, but we all know that they both are little devils dressed up as gorgeous girls waiting to devour our souls.

"Kagome," Urasue snapped. "Go make breakfast, and be quick."

"But Urasue…"

* * *

"Oh INUYAAAAAAASHA!" Miroku sang out as he leaped into Inuyasha's enormous room. "WAKEY WAKEY!" Inuyasha turned over, and Miroku smiled with pride.

"_I've finally waken Inuyasha up without having to throw him from his bed!" _Miroku thought triumphantly. Tears of pride rolled down his face. Suddenly a loud snore erupted from Inuyasha, leaving poor Miroku in a cloud of disappointment.

BOOM! THWAP! CRASH!

"Ugh Miroku, what the fuck do you want?" Inuyasha growled.

"Now, now, Inuyasha, such language is not appropriate for a prince of your standards," Miroku said teasingly. "But your brother wishes your presence in his office." Inuyasha dragged himself from his bed, and walked down to his brother's office, at the pace of a snail. Sesshomaru lifted his head as him office doors banged open.

"What the hell did you call me for," Inuyasha yawned out.

"Your engagement moron," Sesshomaru said nonchalantly. Inuyasha jolted awake. "Don't tell me you have forgotten. Well, not that I'd expect a mind as simple as yours to keep up with the rest of the world." Inuyasha let out a displeased grunt.

"You are to be come of age, and married in two months. You need a fiancée. Soon. And for god's sakes, Inuyasha, close your mouth." Inuyasha's jaw had indeed dropped considerably, and he shut it immediately.

"Ma-ma-married?" Inuyasha certainly did not want to be married! "I'm young! I have a life to live! I don't need some snippy women to tell me what to do! Besides! I have women to please!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Well fine, Mr. Perfect!" Inuyasha spat. "Why don't _you _get married!"

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru said in a calm, stoic voice. "Dad was a farmer. He married my mother. I was produced. Then she died. He found your mother, the princess, fell in love-"

"Your point?" Inuyasha interrupted impatiently. A sly smirk crossed on the older man's face.

" Well Inuyasha, when a man and a women really love each other-"

"Stuff it, Sessh."

"Oh, is your temper going to bless us with its presence?" The warning look on Inuyasha's face made Sesshomaru hastily continue. "Anyways, my point is that you are the heir to the land, not I. In order for you to rule, you need to have a wife by you're eighteenth birthday, which is in two months. If not, the land will go on to the ownership of our dear cousin, Ayame."

"Ah, what the hell. Let Ayame take over," Inuyasha said grumpily. He looked at Sesshomaru who was observing his nails nonchalantly.

"Well, Ayame quite fancies that duke…what's his name? Ah yes, Koga. If they were to marry…" Inuyasha's eyes widened in realization. His archenemy, Koga would become king. The king to be slammed his fists on the table.

"So…where am I going to get myself a bride?"

* * *

"Kagome," Urasue snapped. "Go make breakfast, and be quick."

"But Urasue…" I said. "I've already made it!"

"Are you giving me sass, girl?" She spat at me. I really felt like yelling at her, but I knew the consequences.

"No ma'am," I said quietly, bending my head down. I gripped my cane tightly, trying to relieve some stress.

"That's what I thought," Tsubaki said in a snotty voice. "You should never treat your elders that way, especially not your mother!"

"She's not my mother," I said, narrowing my eyes. The tension in the room increased, and I did not dare open my mouth.

"You will not treat your sister that way, either," Urasue said in a cold voice, each word hitting me like needles.

"Neither she, you, or Kikyo, are family," I grounded out quietly. "You are nothing but witches out to ruin my life." Oh crap. I had let the words leak from my lips, and now they were in the open. Suddenly, my staff was yanked out of my hands, and I heard the wood crack in two.

M-m-my…staff. The staff my mother had given to me before she had departed. I felt the tears stream down my face on their own accord. Running out of the room, down the stairs, I dashed out of the doorway into the fresh air. I kept running down the slopes of the mud street until I heard the chattering of the town begin to rise.

I had to run away from that horrid place. Even though it belonged to my mother and father, well, they had passed away. The only possession I truly cared about was the walking stick, but now it was broken in two.

Those cruel people couldn't rule my life forever! I don't understand how I could have let them do it this far. Out of the blue, I lost my balanced on a rock and fell to the ground. I didn't fall without a fight though. Flailing my arms around like a chicken was the only thing I could do before I came crashing down into a pile of mud.

Ah yes. How could I forget? They rule my life because I'm not of age (and/or I haven't gotten married) AND I can't see the things that come my way.

Literally.

* * *

After note: Er, yes I know, I'm not blind, but I tried to describe it to the best of my ability. Please bear with this, and any other spelling errors you should come across. I will update in about 1-2 weeks if possible, unless I give further notice. Please read, and I'd love some reviews (3 would be nice, 5 would make my day). Of course I'd update sooner if I had some cough motivation. I know I'm a horrid writer, but I love to write, so alas, you all must be tortured. Love to my readers! 


	2. Chapitre Deux

I was looking at my stories from the past, when I came across this one. oO I totally forgot that I had even started this one. --;; Ok, so yes, it's been a year. I actually had this chapter finished about a month ago, but I've been really lazy. I also have come to realize that I have a lot of errors in my previous chapter--which makes it crap, but alas, I hate to change things once I've published 'em. This most likely has errors too that I will later find (and regret), but I have taken my time to try and get rid of as many as possible.

I did enjoy myself when I wrote this, so I plan to continue (and not take a year like last time o.o). There are some parts where I repeated (done on purpose of course)--so I hope that doesn't become **too **annoying (if it does, just tell me).

Yah...and that's it. :)

**Title:** Chapitre Deux

**Published: **July.23.06

**Authoress: **Chat-chan

**Summary:** Inuyasha learns that his future is more set in stone that he thought it was, while Kagome and Duke Kouga face it out in the battle of the words.

**Disclaimer: **Me: This stuff isn't necessary! I could have Inuyasha jump off a cliff in my story and Takahashi-san wouldn't care!  
Inuyasha: HEY!  
Lawyers: She's right, let's get out of here.  
Me: Wait...no argument? No FIGHT! **GET BACK HERE! -**Chases after lawyers-  
Inuyasha: -Sweat drop-

* * *

"So…where am I going to get myself a bride?" 

"It appears as though before you were conceived, or when your mother was impregnated with you, that you were arranged to be married with some daughter of a duke who was close friends to the family. Her name escapes me now...I believe it was something similar to Kyoko, but the reason why I am doubting the idea of letting you marry her is because she is the granddaughter of Kaede, that old hag that brings us bread fresh every day."

"Oh, you mean that grumpy old woman that makes that marvelous French bread?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Yes, that's her! Have you tasted her jams?" Inuyasha shook his head fervently. "Oh!" Sesshomaru gasped. "They are to _die _for!" An awkward moment passed between the two male siblings.

Sesshomaru coughed, and reverted back to his 'serious' tone. "The point is, that woman Kaede might be a problem. Well, even though her food is quite marvelous, she has quite the reputation. Kaede was the one who gave up her social status to become a baker after her husband died. Women working...who put that idea in her head? Next thing she'll be declaring is that we shouldn't have slaves! Dear brother, it would be best if you were to marry someone else with other relatives that aren't so... odd."

Inuyasha looked at his brother strangely. "Ok...well, that still has us at square one. Again, where am I going to get myself a bride?"

"Do you not have faith in your handsome, wise, most intelligent brother?" Sesshomaru questioned. When he got no reply, he just shook his head and continued. "I was thinking that perhaps a ball could be held in your name for you to select a wife, which would be held a month before your birthday. That way, once you chose a girl, you can bring her home for a month, and a marry by the time you are of age."

"Sounds good," Inuyasha responded. "I still see a small problem. How do we get a ball fit for an entire kingdom done in just one month?"

Sesshomaru smirked. "I already have that taken care of."

* * *

Those cruel people couldn't rule my life forever! I don't understand how I could have let them do it this far. Out of the blue, I lost my balanced on a rock and fell to the ground. I didn't fall without a fight though. Flailing my arms around like a chicken was the only thing I could do before I came crashing down into a pile of mud. 

Ah yes. How could I forget? They rule my life because I'm not of age (and/or I haven't gotten married) AND I can't see the things that come my way.

Literally.

As if life couldn't get any worse, it began to rain. I raised my hand to my cheeks, and I wasn't sure if the moist feeling was from the tears falling down my face or the rain splattering down. I pushed myself off the mud road and continued down the path at a slow trudge. I could tell that I was almost in the center of town by how the road's texture seemed to become less rocky and more paved.

The noise from the town seemed to dissipate. It was about breakfast time, and everyone was inside preparing themselves for the new day. I made my way over to the sound of falling water, which I knew was the fountain in the center of the town square, and took a seat on the edge. This was my favorite place ever. I could feel myself getting hit by the cool mist, and a wave of calmness engulfed me. I allowed my hand to dip into the pool of water as a small smile played over my face.

Suddenly the quiet air was filled with the sound of horse hooves clapping against the pavement. By the sounds that filtered through my ears, I could tell that these horses belonged to a group of the higher class because I could also hear the wheels of a carriage clutter along the path. What most drew my attention was that the carriage and its horses seemed to stop right in front of where I was sitting.

"Look here, Duke Koga!" A man declared, which I suppose was one of the riders on the horses. "We were sent by Lord Sesshomaru to distribute invitations to the ball of Prince Inuyasha to every young woman in the land. I wonder how he would react if we brought this young one along with us."

Perhaps he was referring to me?

"Indeed," a young man responded with an obnoxious voice, who I suppose was the honorable duke himself. "Perhaps the prince would fancy himself a vile peasant such as this one."

Maybe I was not the in the most respectable attires (as I had to clean and maintain my house for my _family_), my eyes puffy from crying, tear stained cheeks, and my clothes covered in a thin layer of dirt. There was also the mud caked on my face and in my disheveled hair, which was coarse from the rain and unkempt in the braid I had always pulled it back into. Oh, and how could you forget the fact that I was soaking wet? However, I was not going to allow these "gentlemen" to insult me in such a way, especially after my hard morning.

The group of men let out a chortle of amusement at the duke's comment. I believe I scared the men when I let out a short, pleasant laugh myself. They quieted themselves rather quickly, which allowed me the opportunity that I had desired to let out all my frustrations. Oh, this was going to be fun.

"Do my ears deceive me? Perhaps I am becoming deaf as well as being blind!" I exclaimed. "Someone as high up as the duke and his honorable men resorting to torment a young, blind woman! What is the world coming to? I shudder to think how our government will stand in the future, if diplomatic men such as yourselves need to pick on crippled peasants to make their own egos bigger! Think of the shame it will bring to our kingdom." I could hear the men shuffling around on their horses uncomfortably. Ah, the benefits of guilt. However, that didn't seem to stop their leader...

"Well then, my dear, I cordially invite you to the ball. You could even be my guest of honor, seeing as you aren't that repulsive. Well, that is, if you came in something a little more _decent _than you are in now," he added snidely. I gave a sweet smile, but I bet he could tell that it was full of scorn.

"I may not be in my best of states now sir, but it doesn't even take a blind woman like myself to see that your head has grown far too big."

With a smirk played across my face, I turned and left the Duke Koga and his men in a stupor.

* * *

"I'm going to meet my bride to be in a month," Inuyasha retold Miroku. "This is so overwhelming, I don't know what to do." Miroku nodded understandingly. 

The prince was laying on an inclined couch in his room, feeling sorry for himself. Miroku sat across from him in a chair, looking pensive in his spectacles, and scribbling something down on a pad of paper. "I wanted to find someone funny, relatively smart, beautiful, loyal ..." Inuyasha said, drifting off_. "Wow," Miroku thought. "He's got high standards."_

"And how does this make you feel?" Miroku asked.

"Well...rather confused. Now I have to chose a woman in just one evening."

"What are you your standards for the girl you want to marry?" Miroku asked his friend in a serious tone.

"She's got to be good looking." Both of them stared at each other, and then smirked.

"Well I think that concludes our session for today," Miroku declared after clearing his throat. "You are progressing quite well my patient. Perhaps in the near future you may no longer need a shrink like myself."

" Woah, woah, woah," Inuyasha sputtered. "You're not a...-wait, is that why you were scribbling in that stupid note book? _That's _why you are wearing those stupid glasses!"

"I take my previous comment back because you're in denial, Inuyasha. Accepting the problem is the first step!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Oh god!-" and with that, Inuyasha swiped the pad of paper away from Miroku and examined his "notes." What he saw amused him greatly. There on the first page was a self portrait of Miroku...as a stick figure. He was wearing a mighty cape with a crown, and his body took up most of the page. Underneath the _Mighty Miroku _(as it was titled), was a stick figure that seemed suspiciously similar to Inuyasha, who was bowing down. At the bottom right corner of the page, Inuyasha made out some words scratched out that read, "On the day of the ball, must find (Inuyasha) myself a wife."

Inuyasha started cracking up, and in between breaths he managed to declare, "you're even loonier than I am!"

"Which is saying something," Miroku added smugly. Inuyasha smacked Miroku over the head, and soon a friendly shoving match erupted.

* * *

"Kagome!" Kaede cried. "You're a mess. Did Urasue and Tsubaki insist that you clean the pig pen again? I told her that those pigs are too much trouble." Kaede rushed over to me, while I stood at the entrance of her bakery, dripping wet. "You'll catch a cold like that child. What brings you to town?" 

"Well it all started when I enraged Urasue by talking back, which resulted in my walking stick being cracked in half. Then, while I was coming to town, I tripped in the mud. Duke Koga himself ridiculed me, and then I ended it when I said a rather nasty comment." I giggled at this. "It's been a rather rough morning, but I managed to find your bakery without my stick."

"Oh, you poor dear," Kaede soothed. "That was a beautiful piece of wood. It's a shame that it had to end up in such a way." I heard Kaede's footsteps get closer.

"I hope Tsubaki and Kikyo are doing well. Even if they can be stuck up, they are my granddaughters as well. The castle will have to wait for their bread while I clean you up. Now tell me, what exactly _did _you tell Duke Koga?" With a chortle of merriment, Kaede led me to her bath.

After I bathed, I felt (and most likely looked) so much better. Kaede assured my that my skin was no longer tinted brown, and I replaced my dirty dress with one of Grandmother Kaede's simple (and slightly large) dresses. Grandma Kaede brushed my hair back into a braid as it reacher my mid-back. I decided to walk around barefoot as I waited for my socks and shoes to dry by the fire. The front door of the bakery ringed as a customer walked in.

"Oh Hojo, what a wonderful surprise!" Grandmother said through her teeth. "How is it going in medical school?"

"Quite well, thank you. I just wanted a loaf of bread to bring to the professor. Oh my! Kagome, is that you?" Hojo asked excitedly.

"Hello Sir," I answered politely as I curtsied.

"Please, none of that," Hojo said kindly. "If I had known that you were going to be here, I would have tried to come earlier-" Kaede interrupted him.

"Interesting weather we're having," Kaede said joyfully. "It was raining and now it was sunny! Here's your bread Hojo. Run along or you'll be late to class."

"Thank you Kaede," he replied cheerfully. "Well, have a nice day. Kagome." I nodded my head as I heard the door close. Suddenly a huge smile broke out onto my face, and I let out a laugh which bubbled from my mouth.

"You really don't like him, do you Grandma?"

"Oh, he's quite the accomplished man. He's going to medical school, comes from a well bred family, handsome, and he's taken a fancy for you, I believe." I shook my head.

"I dread the idea of wedding myself to him, but alas, it seems expected of me. I shouldn't be picky Gran, but even though he's so perfect...there's something that I dislike that I can't quite place-"

"He's a wuss. A suck up too." We both started laughing. "_I just wanted a loaf of bread to bring to the professor," _Kaede squeaked mockingly. "At least if you marry him, he'll get you lots of stuff." I put on my socks and shoes, preparing myself to leave.

"Even so, I have a feeling I'd be treated as a disabled, which I loath. Well, I'm off to go back home so I don't anger Urasue even more. I'm in deep trouble as it is."

"And I am going to the castle for my daily trip. Perhaps I can figure out if the rumor about Prince Inuyasha getting married is true."

"Thank you Grandma Kaede!" I yelled happily. "I'll come to visit you soon!" Kaede watched her youngest granddaughter exist the bakery, and right when the sunlight hit her face, Kaede thought as if she appeared as if she was an angel.

"I just hope she finds someone to treat her as such," Kaede mumbled, and went back to her daily routine.

* * *

Inuyasha started cracking up, and in between breaths he managed to declare, "you're even loonier than I am!" 

"Which is saying something," Miroku added smugly. Inuyasha smacked Miroku over the head, and soon a friendly shoving match erupted.

Unbeknownst to the prince and his loony advisor, a couple of shadows lingered outside of the prince's door."Do you think he's old enough for this? I don't know if he's mature enough to get married." A voice questioned.

"I hope so," responded another. "His country depends on it.

* * *

So there is chappie numbah 2. I know, not so good, but I'm tryiiiinnggg... 

The real reason I am adding my story (besides the love of writing ) is that there are no more original plots out there! My story isn't that good, but every fanfic that I open up seems to have stuff repeated over and over. It's gotten to the point where I already know how the ending will be like because they are so OBVIOUS. **Ex: Kagome scratched Inuyasha's ears, and he let out a purr. **It's been done over, and over, and _over again. _I knew that I couldn't rant about crappy stories if I wasn't writing any, so I'm giving it a shot. :P Sorry if I've insulted you in any manner (-.-)

Hasta luego! Have a great summer ;)


End file.
